This invention relates to a machine for making toy-fireworks such as sparklers and the like.
Conventional machines for making toy-fireworks such as sparklers and the like and used for facilitating the production of sparklers while reducing the amount of manual operation of having to place sticks of bamboo, wood, or wire between a pair of bamboo spatulas, have had various drawbacks. For example, the simply horizontal motion of the stick supporting means results in disadvantages as regards the working efficiency due to the improper insertion of the sticks in the inserting plate which occurs when the sticks fall simultaneously and the sticks obstruct the holes regularly provided at the bottom of the stick charging casing with the insertion of two or more sticks at one time in the same hole. As a result of the obstruction of the standing sticks in the inserting plate against the machine members, it is difficult to remove the plate from the machine and the manual and pedal operation of the stick receiving plate repeatedly ascending and descending, rapidly tires the operator.
The machine according to the present invention comprises a stick charging casing having a bottom which defines the table of the machine, and which is arranged with multiple circular depressions at regular intervals. The circular depressions have a single hole as the center thereof and the edge around the hole rises slightly higher than the bottom of the depression. A framed net has an extending shank at both sides with one shank being supported by a coil spring surrounding a vertical rod and the other shank by a roller on a shaft rotating eccentrically within a link of a lever. The arrangement is such as to impart shocks or vibrations in multiple directions to the upper part of the sticks carried in subdivided sections in the casing. A plate disposed beneath the sticks ascends and descends under the casing by means of an air cylinder operated by a pedal.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.